Bleach: Unusual Pairings
by serendipitylong
Summary: Series of one shots of . . . unusual pairings from Bleach. I have a weird obsession with Toshiro Hitsugaya (Captain of Squad 10), Byakuya Kuchiki, and Ulquiorra Cifer (Espada #4), but I haven't seen any good fanfics about them. Lemons!
1. Orihime and Ulquiorra

"It is your duty to eat nutrients and stay alive," Ulquiorra said in a monotone voice.

"I can't eat, not with my friends injured, fighting and possibly . . . " Orihime trailed off. Tears slowly dripped down her face, and were illuminated in the harsh moonlight of Wakeco Mundo. She sobbed quietly and turned around to look at the lonely moon. She looked very beautiful, yet so mournful. It made Ulquiorra a tiny bit sorry for her, that was his type of beauty, mournful and sad.

"I don't see why you care so much. If I were you I would be mad that your friends were stupid enough to come here," Ulquiorra said. Orihime stopped crying and slapped Ulquiorra. He widened his eyes and then narrowed them again. "I will be back in an hour, if you have not eaten by then, I will tie you down and shove the food down your throat." For some reason, the thought of that aroused Ulquiorra. He could imagine shoving more than food down her throat. With a swish of his small cape, Ulquiorra was gone.

* * *

"Have you eaten your nutrients?" Ulquiorra asked dryly. He almost wished that Orihime had not. '_No, I must not think that. Lord Aizen!'_ Ulquiorra thought. He shook his head slightly.

"Kyaa!" Orihime screamed, and looked away from her single window. "Oh, it is just you. Don't scare me like that, geez." Orihime calmed down. It was nice, to know that she was comfortable with him. Ulquiorra liked the fact that even though she was a captive, basically, she wasn't afraid of him. It made him feel weird, but nice, all tingly and warm inside.

Ulquiorra brushed off the feeling. "Have you eaten your nutrients?" Ulquiorra asked again.

"Give me a break, will you? My friends are in danger, I can't eat." Orihime seemed to realize something. "Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot you are the bad cop. You aren't allowed to give me any breaks, or you will miss out on your tofu-flavored ice cream with choclate toppings." Orihime raised her hands a bit and smiled, presumeably thinking about her bizarre dessert. Ulquiorra nearly smiled, it was nice to think that such a girl, so beautiful and kind, could think of things like playing good cop and bad cop and food at a time like this. The situation was literally life and death, for trash like her friends.

"I warned you." Ulquiorra produced a rope from within his robe. He started tying Orihime up with her hands tied firmly behind her back. He started to tie up her feet and was wrapping it around her feet when a tear fell from each of her eyes. Ulquiorra hesitated and he felt the weird urge to comfort her. He once again, brushed his feelings off. Ulquiorra continued tying Orihime up, wrapping her feet methodically. He felt a tug in his chest, which grew sharper and sharper. Finally, it was no longer tolerable. "Orihime, please stop crying." Ulquiorra looked up at Orihime willing her to undo whatever spell she had cast on him. _'A spell, that would explain what is happening to me.'_

"Huh?" Orihime looked at Ulquiorra, puzzled. It was the first time he had addressed her by name, and it felt . . . nice. "Ulquiorra," Orihime said tentatively.

Ulquiorra felt himself get hard, in a way that he shouldn't. "Please, don't cry. I don't want you to at all. Seeing you hurt, . . . hurts. I'll help you, comfort you in any way. Just, be happy." Ulquiorra pleaded, and it was strange, it seemed he was tied up, not Orihime. He wanted her spell to end, it hurt so much, and brought many unwelcome feelings.

"Ulquiorra, I-," Ulquiorra kissed Orihime, then he slipped his tongue in her mouth to join hers. He swirled his tongue erratically, then closed his eyes. Orihime struggled, but then submitted. She closed her eyes as well. Their tongues did a slow dance and Orihime felt herself get wet. Ulquiorra deepened the kiss, angling his head to further join their mouths. Quickly, he pulled away, reluctantly. Orihime opened her eyes, and missed Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra rose to leave.

"Sorry." At that words, Orihime starting crying. She had liked that kiss, and she thought, that maybe she loved him. Just maybe, but for now all she knew was she enjoyed that kiss, and she wanted him back.

"Don't leave me." Orihime should have said something different, she had many things to say. Yet, all she managed was a pathetic 'Don't leave me.' But, here was Ulquiorra kissing her again, like a mad man, and she was enjoying it, like a mad woman. "Ulquiorra," Orihime tried to say, but it was muffled by Ulquiorra's mouth. He pulled away again.

His eyes widened. "I am sorry, please forgive me." What was this spell doing to him? He shouldn't feel this way, he shouldn't act this way. He, the 4th Espada, was begging. He felt concerned, maybe Orihime didn't like him kissing her. "I am sorry for kissing you. Did you not like it?" Ulquiorra blushed, and bowed his head. Great, now he was blushing, what next? Would he make love to her? Declare love? What a joke.

"I liked it." Orihime said quietly. Ulquiorra couldn't believe his ears. She closed her eyes, blushing. "I liked it! Please continue!" In a flash, he was on her again, kissing without reserve, and she was kissing him back, without reserve. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around her. He separated their mouths once again and regretted it immediately. He kissed the nape of her neck and was rewarded by her low moan. He felt himself get hard, again. This time it was more painful. Ulquiorra tore open the front of Orihime's dress. Her big breasts were exposed and he stared at them, mesmerized by their beauty. "Please don't stare, and untie me," Orihime said.

"Hmmm." Ulquiorra untied Orihime's legs, but left her arms tied up. He moved towards her and stroked her shoulders. He felt goosebumps.

"Aren't you going to untie my hands?"

"No." Ulquiorra moved to stroke Orihime's sides, then her stomach. He hesitated, then pushed Orihime to the floor. It was cold, but they would warm up. Ulquiorra placed his mouth on her right nipple, and played with her other one. He licked every bit of exposed skin from her face to the beginning of the bottom portion of the dress.

"Ulquiorra, please, remove your shirt or something. It isn't fair, and this is embarrassing."

"I'll take it all off." Orihime gasped. "I was planning to do the same to you, ropes and all."

"Ulquiorra, I think-"

"I won't make love to you unless you want me to."

"Okay." Ulquiorra tore off the remainder of Orihime's dress and gently pulled her into a sitting position. Quickly, but carefully he removed her bindings. Ulquiorra bent down and licked Orihime's womanhood. Orihime moaned and screamed. Encouraged, Ulquiorra inserted a finger into Orihime. She squirmed and grabbed his head, knocking off his mask. Ulquiorra didn't care, he was too focused on Orihime. He moved his finger deeper inside her, feeling every inch as he went. Suddenly, he withdrew.

"Orihime, I have to stop, or I won't be able to stop myself," Ulquiorra said desparately.

"Good, because I can't stop myself." Orihime leaped onto him, and started kissing his length. She fingered it, and then took him in her mouth. Gone, was any shyness, Orihime took him and gave him pleasure that Ulquiorra had never felt before. This even beat kissing Orihime. Heat pooled into Ulquiorra's stomach, and a white fluid flew from him. Orihime licked it up, shyly. It was cute. A part of Ulquiorra was inside Orihime.

"Orihime, do you want to . . ." Orihime nodded slowly.

"Yes."

"Are you a virgin?" Ulquiorra asked quietly, as not to embarrass Orihime. She blushed, and nodded.

"Orihime, I think it is supposed to hurt, brace yourself." Ulquiorra thrust into Orihime quickly.

"Ahh!" Orihime screamed. Ulquiorra cried regretfully.

"I am sorry." He waited for her to get used to him.

"Don't stop, I want to have these feelings. I want to treasure this moment. Don't stop!" Then, Ulquiorra slowly thrust into Orihime again. He found a rhythm that was comfortable for both of them. Orihime moaned again. She covered her mouth with her hands.

Ulquiorra stopped thrusting. Ulquiorra removed her hands. "I need to hear you. I need to know I am not being bad. I have hurt many people before, you know." Ulquiorra cried. He started thrusting again.

Orihime grabbed Ulquiorra's hand. "You aren't a bad person. I can tell. Ulquiorra, I love you. Even if you can't love yourself. I will love you so much that, you will learn to love yourself, okay?" Orihime wiped away Ulquiorra's tears. "Don't feel insecure, either. I can promise you this much, I will never leave you, not until you have healed. By then, you probably won't, won't . . ."

"Never!" Ulquiorra yelled. He started moving faster, rougher. "Ahh!" Ulquiorra withdrew, and ejaculated. He sighed and fell to the ground, next to Orihime. The hole in his neck closed up. "Orihime, I don't know what spell you have cast on me, but I hope it will never wear off."

"I think the spell is called love."

"Love. . ."


	2. Toshiro and Karin

"Toshiro," Karin said. "You came. It has been so long." Karin looked longingly at Toshiro. Karin felt the overwhelming urge to crush him in a hug, but she restrained herself, barely.

"Karin," Toshiro whispered her name, and Karin lost any form of control. Karin wrapped her arms around Toshiro, and kissed him fiercely. The lovers' tongues struggled in a battle for dominance. Their breathing became heavy and labored. Finally, they pulled away for lack of oxygen. "Karin, Karin." Toshiro softly stroked Karin's hair. Karin laughed quietly. "What is so funny?" Toshiro asked, looking down at Karin.

"It is just that, when we first met you were barely taller than me. I thought you were in elementary school!" Toshiro cuddled Karin affectionately.

"Yeah, you can't say that now, can you?" Toshiro smiled mischeivously at Karin.

"No, I still can, elementary schooler!"

"Oh, you are going to regret that!" Toshiro tickled Karin relentlessly. Karin immediately fell to her knees. She rolled over, trying to escape, but only gave Toshiro access to her neck. "Give up?"

"Yes! Yes! Cut it out!" Karin was red in the face and struggling desperately to regain control.

Toshiro said excitedly,"The mighty, the tough, Karin, is defeated by tickling? I am going to have to do that again sometime!" Toshiro calmed down. "Like in bed," he whispered.

"I am sorry!"

"Momo, being the sweet, innocent girl she is; not even she reacted that way!" Toshiro got excited and playful again.

"Momo, huh?" Karin pulled away and stared at the ground.

"I don't understand why you care." Toshiro crossed his arms and gave a small hmph. "I've known Momo almost my whole life!"

"And I haven't," Karin turned around. Toshiro grabbed her arms and spun her around. Karin had small tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away.

"Look at me, Karin. I . . . love you. You are the only one . . . ever. So don't think I'd sneak off with Momo." Toshiro blushed, then he put on stern face averted his eyes, but he didnt' let go.

"Toshiro, I am sorry, but it has been over a year: 14 months, and 12 days."

"And 16 hours."

"Exactly! You said you'd be back in 6 months at most. I thought that you not showing up was your way of telling me you didn't love me anymore."

"I'd never do that! And I am a captain! I-"

"Momo is a 'sweet, innocent' girl. I . . ."

"Yeah! Momo is a sweet, innocent girl. Meaning she'd never be with me when I have you!"

"So if you didn't have me, you guys would be together?"

"Yes! Wait, no! Can we can go inside? I don't want anybody hearing us." Toshiro noticed many people staring at them, although it might have been because of his odd attire.

"Yeah." Karin walked inside her house, waiting patiently for Toshiro to follow. Toshiro entered the house and Karin slammed the door shut. "Explain yourself you have 10 minutes, go!" Karin looked extremely mad, she had obviously been restraining herself outside.

Toshiro took a few seconds, and saw Karin glancing at a clock. "I told you, I love you, and I would never go behind your back."

"Prove it."Karin glanced at Toshiro with cold eyes.

"Fine." Toshiro leaned forward and kissed Karin passionately.

"What are you doing?! Stop!" Karin slapped Toshiro, then he pushed her against wall. Karin had taken self defense classes, she was a star athelete. But after 10 seconds, she forgot all of it and her knees turned to jelly.

"Do you see?" Toshiro asked. Karin breathlessly nodded her head. Her head was still slightly foggy, and there was no way she could muster the brain power to argue. Toshiro let go of Karin and she fell to the ground with a bump.

Toshiro picked her up and hefted her up over his right shoulder."Hey!" Karin protested weakly.

He brought her upstairs. "Shit, the house has changed. I am lost."

"That happens whe you are gone for 14 and a half months." Toshiro opened a door, the room was decorated with teddy bears and pink, frilly stuff everywhere. Definitely not Karin's. He opened another door, It had pictures of Toshiro and Karin, along with soccer balls all over. Toshiro dumped Karin on her bed. "Oww! What was that for?!"

"Shut up," Toshiro said gruffly. He climbed on top of her.

"Hey! Don't do that! You have made abundantly clear how you feel! Don't lead me on like this!" Karin punched Toshiro. Toshiro kissed Karin forcefully. Karin felt her body betray her. Even though Toshiro was usually very gentle, he was being very rough, and she still liked it. Toshiro nuzzled Karin's neck and she hummed happily. Toshiro licked Karin's neck slowly, then bit down. Karin involuntarily moaned. She blushed a little.

"Oh, you liked that?" Toshiro grinned smugly.

"No, I didn't!" Karin struggled weakly, trying to push Toshiro off. It was obviously a half hearted attempt, not meant to really do anything.

"Oh, yeah?" Toshiro rested his body fully on Karin's. He shifted so his captain's kimono came slightly undone, and Karin could feel his hard muscles. When she was little, Karin had thought that hard, solid muscles where gross. She used to say "Yeah, I think hard muscles are very attractive. Feel my miniture hills. Do you like my little hills?" Yet, feeling Toshiro's muscles, oddly turned Karin on. Toshiro didn't stop there. He planted his face in between Karin's breasts.

"Ahh!" Karin inhaled sharply. Toshiro lifted his upper half of his body off of Karin, leaving himself just straddling Karin. He grabbed Karin's shirt and ripped it up. Karin had a black silk bra on underneath, nothing special, but seeing Karin's bra, the woman he loved, made Toshiro excited.

Karin couldn't speak, she just opened her mouth in surprise. "I never liked that shirt, anyway," Toshiro whispered in Karin's ear. Then he claimed her mouth again. Pushing firmly against her lips, and exploring her mouth. Tasting her, that was heaven. Karin couldn't wait anymore. She pushed Toshiro on his side and pulled down her bra. She untied Toshiro's kimono and lightly traced his scars.

Toshiro widened his eyes in surprise. "Karin?" With that word Toshiro lost control. Karin pulled the rest of his clothing off, and then straddled him. She didn't make any attempt to go any further. She wanted Toshiro to beg, apologize, and then of course, fuck her brains out. Karin sat on top of Toshiro's erection with no shirt on, doing nothing. It was agonizing for Toshiro, he wanted so badly to do something, but knowing his girlfriend, she would stop him, unless he apologized and begged. He wasn't ready to do that yet. They sat there and stared at each other, waiting for the other to give in. It was Toshiro who gave in first. "Karin, please!"

"Please, what?" Karin said cruelly.

"Stop this torture!"

"Apologize." Karin stared at Toshiro. She was itching to do exactly as he asked, but that wouldn't solve her problem.

"I am sorry!"

"For what?"

"Um . . ." Karin grabbed Toshiro's length and licked slowly, then returned to her previous position. "For being away for so long, and not being careful about what I said!"

"Okay." Karin rolled off of Toshiro and laid next to him. She hugged him and gave him a soft kiss. "I am sorry too. I know I was sort of being unreasonable, but you know. . ."

"It is okay, I was honestly a tiny bit worried about you too. I was gone for awhile, and you have your whole life ahead of you, while I have lived your life several times over. I guess that makes me extremely . . . gross." Toshiro cried at the thought. "I really am sorry."

"You know, you may be hundreds of years old, but you still have the body and mind of someone my age, so who cares?"

"Karin." Toshiro looked at Karin lovingly.

"Shhh," Karin whispered. She pulled off her skirt and then her panties. She slowly made her way to Toshiro's groin.

"Are you sure? We haven't really done any foreplay, and I didn't put on any lubricants."

"Feel this." Karin took Toshiro's hands and guided them to her love cave. Toshiro lightly stroked her and then lifted his hands to his face. They were covered in her feminine juices. He licked his hands seductively.

"Oh, you are ready!" Toshiro smirked. He slammed into Karin, hoping to get the hard part over quickly. Blood seeped on to Karin' sheets.

Karin hissed at feeling him again after so long. "Fuck you!" Karin said a bit angrily.

"That is what you are doing, right?"

"Toshiro . . ." Karin growled. Karin flipped Toshiro off of her and sat on top of him. She controlled the pace. Everything the couple was doing was different from what they normally did, but it still was satisfying for both of them. They struggled for control. Karin suddenly clenched on Toshiro. She arched her back, and lifted her hands from Toshiro's chest.

"Karin, are you nearly there?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes!" Karin screamed, and fell backwards. She tightened her hold on Toshiro and released a pool of white liquid.

"Karin, me too!" Toshiro pushed Karin off quickly. He released a stream of white liquid that landed on Karin's breasts. His erection flopped down, exhausted.

Karin lifted herself up slowly, and laid next to Toshiro. "You act different around me, less far away. I fell in love with the distant, unattainable Toshiro, but I like this one better." Karin hugged Toshiro. She sighed contentedly.

"It is the same with you. I think that is the best part of love. Watching the person you love change, and falling in love all over again."

"Yeah . . ."


End file.
